deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Bryant
Sarah Bryant (サラ・ブライアント, Sara Buraianto) is a long-term main character of Sega's versus-fighting series Virtua Fighter. A college student and a practitioner of mixed martial arts, due to a new partnership between Tecmo Koei and Sega for Dead or Alive 5, Sarah will be making an appearance as a guest playable character in the up-coming title along with Akira Yuki and Pai Chan. __TOC__ History Background Sarah had become suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her brother Jacky's horrible accident in the 1990 Indianapolis 500. While investigating this accident, a mysterious group called Judgment 6 kidnapped and brainwashed her. However, J6 could not control her completely for long and she failed to carry out her orders. Although she was finally rescued by Jacky, all of her memories had been wiped clean. Occasional fragments of her memories began to return as she lived her daily life and she found that they returned far more often during her training. She fully regained her memories but still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Even though she has recovered, she remembered all the bad things she had done while under the Organization's control. Role in Dead or Alive Sarah's role and relation to the Dead or Alive universe is uncertain due to Dead or Alive 5 still being in development. However, the Dead or Alive 5 Relationship Chart hints that she will be rivals with Tina. Character Appearance Sarah is a young, slim, athletic woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her face is heart-shaped, her eyes are narrow, and she has full lips. Her hair extends to the middle of her back but it is tied up in a high ponytail so it only reaches her shoulders. She wears her trademark costume from Virtua Fighter in Dead or Alive 5: a shiny, dark blue bodysuit with exposed arms, a high collar, and tied up with a silver zipper up the lengh of her torso. The outfit also includes a belt, black boots, and grappling gloves. Etymology Sarah means "lady" or "princess" in Hebrew. The surname Bryant is of Old Breton-Irish origin, and derives from the Celtic personal name "Brian," believed to contain the element "bre," meaning hill or "brigh," strong. Relationships Tina Armstrong The official relationship chart for Dead or Alive 5 suggests that there will be a rivalry between Sarah and Tina Armstrong. However, the reasons behind the rivalry are currently unknown.Official DOA5 Website - Story Gameplay Details on how Sarah plays have yet to be sorted, although it is likely that her commands are basically unchanged from Virtua Fighter. In the Virtua Fighter series, her fighting style includes elements of Savate, Taekwondo, and Karate with characteristics like Flamingo stances and grappling. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5'' - 2012 (TBR) Non-''Dead or Alive'' Appearances ''Virtua Fighter'' Sarah first appeared in the 1993 arcade title Virtua Fighter and was part of the series' original fighter line-up, which, at the time, only included eight characters. Since then, Sarah has appeared in every installment of Virtua Fighter and has become one of the most popular characters in the series. She also appeared in the Virtua Fighter anime series. Sarah is kind and gentle, from a wealthy American family. She has a flying squirrel named Alexander for a pet and travels with Jacky in their RV. Whenever Jacky participates in any Formula One contest, Sarah helps out by doing racing queen duties. She is later kidnapped and brainwashed by Eva Durix to be used as a basis for creating a "Perfect Soldier," Dural. In the series, she first has a crush on Akira Yuki but later has feelings for Kage-Maru. Fighters Megamix Sarah also appeared in the Sega Saturn title Fighters Megamix, with entire Virtua Fighter 2''chats. A younger version of her, Kid Sarah, is also an unlockable playable character. Gallery DOA5 Sarah.jpeg|''DOA5 - Trailer screenshot DOA5 Sarah Tina Zack.jpeg|''DOA5'' - Trailer screenshot, with Zack and Tina Armstrong c20120708_DOA5_03_cs1w1_1280x720.jpg|''DOA5'' c20120708_DOA5_14_cs1w1_1280x720.jpg|''DOA5'' c20120708_DOA5_21_cs1w1_1280x720.jpg|''DOA5'' Snap 2012-09-03 at 15.25.32.png|''DOA5'' dead-or-alive-5 s.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA5 Sarah Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Trivia *In the E3 2012 trailer, Zack mistook Sarah for Tina Armstrong, as he only saw the woman from behind. This could be an easy mistake to make, as both Sarah and Tina are young white women with athletic bodies, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only major difference between them is hair length. *Since Akira Yuki can only speak Japanese, it appears that Sarah can only speak english in this game. This is due to the fact that in Virtua Fighter, all the characters speak their native language. External Links *Virtua Fighter Wiki: Sarah Bryant * References Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:American Characters Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Characters born in July